Shaman King A Christmas Carol
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: ummm.. what the title says a count down to Xmas with Christmas carol from the Sk gang there way! includes Hana, Me, Hao, yoh Anna and you if you want to be in it just review!just tell me if it suks cuz i think it does! read me!You know you want too!
1. Chapter 1 Oracle bells

**Hello a welcome to my new fanfic this is … er…well you'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I Lillith don't own Shaman king or any o he xmas carols featured in this fic! **

**This is officially a yohannahana fic but will have other characters as well. Join me and Funbari inn on a count down to Christmas and then New Year!!**

**Staring:**

**Me or as you know me Lilly**

**Hao Asakura**

**Anna Asakura (kyouyama)**

**Yoh Asakura**

**And**

**Hana Asakura **

**Lets begin…….

* * *

**

**Shaman kind a Christmas Carol…..**

**Chapter one: Oracle Bells**

Ding dong.

Anna opens the door to find Hao Asakura grinning at her and me standing beside him.

"oh no! more people !!! She exclaims with 3 year old Hana in her arms.

Suddenly every one appears behind her and I say :

"_OH! Jingle bells Christmas spells_

_Oracle bells are gay!_

_At Funbari inn we'll have some fun and then go out to pla-ay!_

_Jingle bells Horo smells!_

_Oracle bells ARE gay!!_

_We're out side now still having fun and riding on a sla-ay!_

_Dashing through the snow _

_On a ghost powered slay _

_What fun it is to sit on Ren and drive them all away! hey!"_

After this Hao began to sing while every one is on a slay!!

"_Jingle fire Christmas tire!_

_Lalalala booo!_

_I'm tanning all these ghosties hides! _

_And will eat then all soo-oon!"_

Which caused scandalized looks from old ladies on the street not to mention the ghosts.

"_Pringle hells Shaman shells_

_(shes right) oracle bells ARE gay!!!_

_Later today I'll make them all say _

_Oh Hao do you want to play!!"_

Every thing is quite for a while as they wait for some one to say the next verse, Hao looks ready to burst in to song when Anna pulls his hair nearly causing him to falls off the slay. Faust starts to sing

"_Rise Eliza Riise!_

_Ma-ake them all pay! _

_Here's a syringe _

_Now make them cringe _

_Until they all say…"_

Every one looks at him like this O.o .

When some one says

"I WANT TURKEY!!"

Every one looks at Spirit of fire like this O.O

Hao says " later SOPhie!"

Anna says "Sophie?"

And I say " long story!"

Horo Horo breaks into the conversation.

"as we were saying!

_Jingle bells Hao smells _

_Anna laid and egg!"_

Anna: hey!

Yoh: hay!!

Horo: "Out popped Hana

And then there was drama

And yohmei drank a ke-eg!!!"

Hana pops in between Anna and Yoh.

Yohmei burps.

Manta begins to sing.

"_Jingle bells jingle bells_

_Kino is a drag!_

_Hana ran around my head _

_Anna gave me a sla-ap!_

_Tinker bells Twinkle bells _

_Lilly and Ren are big jerks!"_

I say " hey!!"

Ren says " grr!'  
and manta continues

"_Yoh and Anna_

_Tamao and Hana_

_Puh-lese don't sit on mee!_

_Horo's being a goof_

_Pirika a flirt! _

_Jun please don't do that again and_

_Ryu close your shirt!"  
_

SOF: TURKEY!!!

Every one says " LATER!"

Hao says _" and now to finish time_

_We'll sing one last line!"  
_and every one sings

"_Jingle bells jingle bells _

_ORACLE BELLS ARE GAY!!  
We're all here_

_And Funbari_

_Come visit us some day!!!"

* * *

_

**Thankyou ! you have been a wonder full and patient audience!**

**Feel free to flame!! I know it was a piece of crap!!**

**If you would like to be part of the Christmas carol at Funbari please leave a name and a little about your appearance. So I can describe you! **

**Idea and carols you want me to use are welcome !**

**Just** **read and review!! **

**I will update if I get more then 3-4 review if all goes well bye Thursday or earlier!!**

**Dewa mata!! (not really metaphorically!!)**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! Cuz if you don't I will send evill marshmallow bunnies after you!!**

**P.s i ain't Christian so... er yeah just wanted to say that!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hao Clause and Pie!

**Wow! I mean WOW!! 7 reviews!! 7!!! Thank you!!! Peoples!!! I love you!!(not like that though!!) hehe**

**Okies the replies to your oh so generous reviews!**

**PandaYumi7 : **

**Me replies: thank you I'm glad you like it! (at least some one does)hehe anyhoo thanks again and you are now staring - sorry but its AnnaXyoh and Ren is MINE!!! Hehe we'll see…..**

**Abie05 : **

**Me replies: - I want marshmellows!!!! Give me!!! Thank for the review now do it a again!!**

**LetMyLoveReachYourHeart ME replies: Horo-kun IS NOT GAY!! It's the oracle bells!!! Heehee **

**130cm Manta :**

**ME replies: review appreciated yes it is a little crap isn't it? Don't worry I'll improve!! Thanks for flaming!! Er…. I mean reviewing! Hana is Yoh and Anna's son!!!**

**Wild River :**

**Me replies: thank you , merci, _Domo arigato gozaimasu er… blah blah(Norwegian) hehehe _**

**Mrs Asakura Hao :**

**Me replies: you will be in it and I just stuck words on to the tune ! just like with this next song!!**

**This song fic is not also starring :**

**Sam**

**Akiha &**

**Abie **

**Chapter 2 : Hao Claus Pie! **

Ding dong.

Horo Horo opens the door to Funbari inn, a frown on his face.

"Oh hey Lilly" he greets " where'd you go?" for the brunette had disappeared a few hours previously.

"Oh I invited a few friends? I hope that's okay?" she asks shaking her shoulder length curly hair as three girls appear form behind her and enter the house.

"Err…. You'll have to ask Anna" Horo answers as he looks at her ' friends' up and down the first wore gothic clothes predictably black with a choker . (Happy? Heehee).

All smiling follow the Ainu in to the kitchen where most of the house hold is.

"Hey guys!" I greet introducing every one "this is Sam" I say pointing to a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and similar eyes. "Akiha and Abie!"

"Hey!!" all say back except Anna who only looked at them darkly.

"If you want to stay you can forget about it!! We've got way to many Baka's as it is!"

Hana walks up to a girl with black hair tied in a pony who Lilly said was Abie who looks at him and starts to cuddle and fuss over him.

"Please mommy let them stay!" the 3 year asks.

"Please!!" the girls all ask.

"Fine but you need to pull your weight around here!!" Anna declares angrily "now I'm going to watch TV! Yoh take care of Hana, you ? Abie is it help him! And the rest of you" she narrows her eyes as all stand to attention army style. "here a list of chores they better be done by the time I finish! And where's that brother of yours?"

"Err…. I uh.. Don't know…." Yoh answers.

"He better not be doing anything stupid!!" and with that the itako leaves.

Every one except Lilly, Akiha, Sam and Hao do as there told for they are not seen anywhere. Abie is still playing on the floor with Hana.

And hour or so later…

Hana walk in to the main room of the inn. It is very dark and he looks around the shadows unafraid. He walks to the middle of the room when suddenly from behind the largest sofa out pop a few people.

They are the Hanagumi and me and Akiha and Sam. What are the doing you might ask? I'll tell you what we are doing….

Hana sits down or rather falls and looks in amazement at the sight in front of him .

They start singing

"_OH….._

_You better watch out you better not cry _

_You better be good I'm telling you why _

_Hao-sama is coming to town……_

_He's burning down a city _

_And he's burning it twice_

_He's going to do the world in a trice_

_Hao-sama is coming to _town!"

At which point Abie follows Hana in to the room and also gaze's in amazement at the 6 people dress in skimpy elf costumes as the continue their insane singing….

" _he knows when you've been sleeping _

_He knows when you're awake he knows _

_If you've been taking sleeping pills _

_so don't for our sake!"_

At which point Hao also pops up in a weird Santa costume and goes "Ho ho ho!"

"_oh you better watch out _

_You better not smile"_

Hana stops smiling as does every one in the room, they include Yoh, Ren, Horo, Pirika, Jun, Tamao, and Ryu.

"_You better side with him I'm telling you why _

_Hao-sama is coming to town!"_

Horo Horo burst's in to applause while Hanagumi and co. arrange them selves in to a human/elf pyramid…..

"_You better watch out _

_You better not pry!_

_Cause if you do he-ee _

_Will cry-"_

Hao protests "hey that not in the song I wrote!!"

And I wink at him mischievously.

"_Hao-sama is coming tooo town!!!_

_He's on a roll_

_And he don't want your coal! _

_and he's got this Santa thing on his pay roll!_

_Hao-sama is coming to town!!!!"_

Anna walks in to room and gives death glare to every one so that they run away looking like this 0.0 then she folds her arms and looks at Hanagumi and co.. with a death glare but they continue nevertheless building to a crescendo.

"_You better be a strong shaman _

_You better like pie _

_You better have custard _

_We're telling you why!!!"_

Anna crosses room and picks up a squirming Hana.

"_HAO-SAMA IS COMING TOOOO TOWN!!!"_

Anna leaves with Hana in her arms switching the light off causing many falling people and with the parting words "oh cut the crap!"

**Lilly: okay so it's not that crap but this chapter didn't turn out to be what I expected but at least I update earlier than I promised?**

**Sam: what ever we weren't in it a lot??**

**Akiha: yeah!!**

**Abie: yeah!!**

**Me: uhhhh…,. Look! A flying Hao Ren and Hana plushies!!! (runs away)**

**Some time later…**

**Me: phew… hehehe sorry yes this update was a bit on the boring side but I dint have a lot of time cuz my mom wanted the computer and now I have to go just review and also I forgot maybe to ask last time if you want to be in the fic tell me your name, appearance and personality or something like that … is kinda hard to write about some one else……. Anyhooo read!!! And review peoples!!!!**

**R and R!!! or evill marshmallow bunnies will haunt you nightmares!!!! Bwahahahahah uh…. You r still here?? Review already!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 All i want

**Thankyou thankyou and thankyou your all so kind :: bows:: sorry for the late up date but I wasn't feeling very well…. It's is really cold here still no snow though!!! Arg!!!!**

**Anyhoo….. I don't have much to say so ….**

**Disclaimer: look I don't own anything!!! Okay leave me alone you stinkin' lawyers!!**

**I am officially closing the in vitation of people being in this fic from now on I wont be bringing new characters in… sorry it's too hard and Anna will kill me if any one else comes in to her house!! … I mite….if you ask nicely…..Tho….**

**This fic now starring:**

**Hao**

**Yoh**

**Anna**

**Hana**

**Lilly**

**Sam**

**Akiha**

**Abie**

**April &**

**Yuri**

**On with the show er... I mean read!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : All I want **

Horo Horo got scare of his life, when nearing the bare Christmas tree 2 people popped out from under it.

The first was a petite girl who just looked at him and said "er.. Horo Horo right?"

When he nodded she just walked of into the room as if she owned the place.

The second person, was also a girl. 'wow' thought Horo ' the place is crawling with them..'

She seems to be smiling at him…. Horo feels a light blush creeping up his neck.

" um… hi I'm Horo…." His voice trails off

" I know.." she sighs

" and you.. are?'

She seems to come back to reality and smiles even more and then comes and holds his arm " I'm Yuri!"

"O-okay." Horo is a little confused but happy all the same.

They walk in to the kitchen where Lilly is introducing the first girl Horo saw.

"everyone this is April… April everyone…."

"yeah…. What ever…" she promptly walks out again and starts exploring the house.

" hey this is Yuri! " Horror Horo introduces the newest arrival and she waves.

Anna suddenly got really angry " that's enough!!! All of you back to work!!!!"

A vein pulsed in her head as she brushes Hana's hair, every one scrambles away to do whatever it is she has ordered. All except Yoh who is snoozing on the table with his head phones on.

"Yoh I said something!!" she is glaring at him now but he oblivious to the noise keeps on sleeping. Anna gets up from her seat walks over to Yoh

Lilly and Abie who are waxing the floor out side heard a loud thumping noise.

They rush in side to see a beaten up Yoh on the floor.

" what did I do to deserve this from my own wife?"

By now every one is in the kitchen and Sam helps Yoh up.

They hear a door bang upstairs as Anna takes Hana in for his afternoon nap.

Every ones sweat drops as Yoh dejectedly goes out to finish his training.

That evening as every one sits around the table Yoh is still mooching around out side while Anna hasn't come down, getting Tamao to bring her food.

There is a dejected mood in the house, as everyone eats no one talks until Abie suddenly cries out "oh it's all my fault Yoh told me to wake him up when Anna was there!!"

"No it wasn't" April answers "its just stupid marriage problems and besides Hao distracted you!" she gives a glare towards the fire shaman who looks away.

"Well Ren and Chocolove the ones who made Hao spill the eggnog on Abie!!" Akiha angrily object.

Sam, Ren and Chocolove begin to object when Lilly shouts "oh shut up!!" Every one is quite for another while. Prika sighs sadly and looks at Yuri with a little smile there is only one thought in her head as she looks at her brother sitting next to Yuri.

But before she can put her plan into action Jeanne suddenly jumps up "oh I cant take this!! I'm going to Anna she's got to listen to someone! She cant just get into one of her moods and on Christmas eve!!" and with that the iron maiden stands up wanting to march up the stairs, when Hao stops her " You don't want to do that .." He says quietly "My sister-in-law will not take kindly to anyone disturbing her nap and before we have to take you away on a stretcher I suggest you stop!"

Jeanne only looks at him sourly some thing unusual for the girl. Akiha giggles and looks at Hao. While Lilly Jumps up and punches the air "I've got an idea!! It's crazy but we need to work together to make it work!!"

"Great Just great!!" April says

* * *

"I cant believe we left the decorations till Christmas eve!!!" Pirika exclaims throwing tinsel on to the huge tree that resides against the wall.

"it was Yoh's job…"Hao mutteres . Anna still hasnt come down and Yoh seems to have given up all hopes of living and is just sitting out side their room listening to Hana laugh, Anna wont allow him in.

But unbeknownst to the quarreling couple plans are being put in to operation. It seems to be a normal Christmas eve as every one helps put up the decorations.

'Crash' "bang' 'shatter' go some baubles as some people get on each others nerves , over souls are drawn up and some fights break out but as Pirika looks thought fully around her she suddenly shouts "QUITE!!!"

Every one stops mid action , Tamao and Yuri in a staring contest Horo between them, Hao and manta looking at thenm. Choco, Ren, April and Akiha in the middle of a fight and Lilly and Jeanne giggling away in a corner . Lyserg , Jun, Ryu and Abie are out of the room.

Pirika starts singing!

"_Deck the halls with bells of holly!_

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_Join us now in merry measures_

_Falalalalaa lalalala"_

Lilly and Sam join in

"_Spirit of fire wants some turkey_

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_Hao control your spirit ally_

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_Yoh and Anna are fighting _

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_We must help them to make up_

_Falalalalaa lalalala"_

After this nearly everyone starts singing and dancing and prancing around the place, except Ren, April and Faust.

Tamao, Yuri and Horo in between them linking arms sing

"_see the blazing Yule before us_

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_A bauble and a bauble there_

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_Please don't fight and be happy_

_Falalalalaa lalalala"_

Every one is singing now! Except Ren who sits moodily in a corner drinking milk.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly _

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_Plan alpha will not be a folly _

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_The room seems decorated enough now_

_Falalalalaa lalalala_

_Plan alpha into operation now!_

_Falalalalaa lalalala!!!"_

* * *

**Me: okay I know that was crappy! or corny or cheesy or what ever!!!**

* * *

Yoh is sleeping on the sofa in the living room. All is quite in the house, nothing stirs not even a mouse. Well maybe something does or rather someone or maybe some people.

Anna cannot sleep.

Yoh wakes up, he walks to the window. Meanwhile Anna comes down with out knowing that Yoh too is in the same room, she sigh's. Then also walks to the widow , unable to see Yoh in the shadow.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..."_

Anna looks around only to see Yoh behind her, he is smiling and the ice queen begins to feel her anger melt

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby"_ Anna replies back. And the two move forward Yoh's arm encircling his wife waist.

"I'm sorry Anna" he says

"it's okay" she replies

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You... "_

Yoh sings "_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me"_

Now both sing together "_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You _

All I want for Christmas is you baby!"

They embrace and suddenly Hana pops up out of no where in between.

" hey I'm the baby why are mommy and you talking bout me??"

Out side a lot of people fall down anime style.

* * *

**Okay glad that's over thanks for reviewing next update is the last xmas one after that it's new years.**

**Push that 'go' button!**

**DO IT!!!**


End file.
